


Room To Breathe

by curseofmorgana



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, so many brother feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofmorgana/pseuds/curseofmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their free time, when they’re alone in their shoddy apartment hidden away from judgement and prying eyes, they truly become themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

In their free time, when they’re alone in their shoddy apartment hidden away from judgement and prying eyes, they truly become themselves. The early morning sun cuts through the high, unshaded windows, bathing the room in tones of orange. 

Murphy wakes first. He’s on his side with Connor pressed against his back, an arm slung around him like a weight. It’s often that they wake up like this. Together with tangled limbs and bodies pressed skin to skin. It’s warm and comfortable. Almost like a familiar dream full of bright memories and detailed nostalgia. 

He turns in his brother’s embrace to face him. Connor’s face was so much more relaxed when he was asleep. Hardened lines became smooth and peace graced his attractive features. Connor’s light snoring evened out as he was pulling away from sleep. His eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of Murphy smiling at him. He gave a lazy smile of his own. “G’mornin, Murph.”

“Mornin.” He can feel Connor’s arm tighten around him, fingertips brushing up and down his muscled back. “Glad you’re awake, Sleepin’ Beauty.”

“Shut it.” 

They share a laugh, Connor’s eyes crinkling just so and Murphy’s grin growing more crooked. It was their similar imperfections that they loved most about each other. So alike yet so different. Murphy’s hand gripped his brother’s hip, curving with a shallow groove that was all thick muscle and jarring bone. 

Murphy leans in, his lips ghost along Connor’s. They share the same breath now, just as the great scheme of things has meant them to. One soul, two bodies; just like two beings who dance together like fire and smoke. Jumping the gun like always, Connor smashes their mouths together. The kiss was heated, stubble scratching against stubble and teeth grinding against lip. Rough and perfect. Their hands wandered and caressed over bare skin, smoothing out the tension of the situation. 

With reluctance, they pull apart, the fact of needing air all too nagging. The crumpled sheets are moved aside when they sit up. Connor rubs at his eyes and through heavy breaths he says, “Ugh, it’s fuckin’ early.”

“What’d ya expect? Morning comes after night ya know.” Murphy raises his arms high above his head stretching and yawning. 

Connor’s eyes skim over his brother. He loves watching how Murphy’s body acts as a conduit for his personality. His limbs always seemed to work in tandem with his words, physical actions mimicking his emotions.

“And bruises come after an ass beatin’.”

Amusement floods Murphy’s features. Without hesitation, he swings his leg over his brother and sits himself on Connor’s lap. His arms wrap around his neck and he can feel Connor’s hands grip his sides. “Is that right?”

“Aye.”

Their mouths meet again, this time slower, calmer. The initial heat of the moment waning to soft waves of passion. Between the mix of light kisses, soft touches, and shared banter, a feeling of comfort and normality befalls them. This is how it’s supposed to be. Two brothers against the world, linked together in love and by fate.


End file.
